The Avengers: Next Generation
by Victoria54
Summary: Years after the Avengers fought in Manhatttan they all settled down and had a family. Tony Stark's youngest daughter, Emma, runs away from home. She expects a dramatic turn in her life but finds more when she sees a certain god on the streets. Now she must gather the Avenger's children to fight and save their world and their parents. P.S The more reviews the more updates,
1. Chapter 1

My name is Emma Stark I'm fifteen, my dad is of course the famous Tony Stark and my mom is Pepper Potts. I live with them and my older sister Isabelle in our large house in Malibu. Isabelle is eighteen and on her way to college. She was the spitting image of mom, while I have my dad's brown hair and eyes. She was the sports star of the family, the team, including my parents loved her. I was the quiet one, I never belonged in sports. I belonged in labs and the classroom; I also got my dad's intelligence. But surprisingly he didn't notice my perfect grades no matter how hard I worked. I was ahead of everyone in my school and I already finished my junior year of high school.

I was walking to the parking lot at my school; my sister got a new black Chevy truck after winning the championships. I was holding my books and tossed them in the back seat. It was the last day of my junior year. My sister finished her senior year, and planned on going to a party at a friend's house. We drove through the city to the house; she parked in the garage and walked in the living room while I grabbed my books. I struggled carrying all the books upstairs and my heavy backpack. I wasn't strong as my sister and had muscles but I'm lean and skinny.

"Where's mom and dad?" Isabelle asked from the living room

"At a meeting" I yelled back

"Ok"

I walked inside my room; it had a large queen size bed with white and black sheets and pillows. The wall in front of the door facing the ocean was really thick glass with a view of the beach. I had a walk in closet, my own bathroom, desk and chair, full length mirror, a drawer, and a piano. I was able to play since I was seven, my artistic side I got from my mom. I rarely go to the beach afraid of getting burned. Unlike my sister she surfed a lot and got her perfect tan while I was the pale one. Next to my room is my art studio, I took art for two years in high school and was really good at it. All my paintings, drawings, and small sculptures where kept there.

I grabbed the remote from my bed and pushed some buttons. Soon the flat screen TV appeared out of the wall in front of my bed and turned on. I flipped through the channels looking for something to watch. Then my door opened and I saw my dad's smiling face.

"Have you heard of knocking?" I asked

"It's not like you're hiding a boy" He said then his smile disappeared "are you"

"No that's Isabelle" I said still looking at the TV

"What does that mean?" He asked

"Dad Isabelle's the one with the incredibly long list of boyfriends."

"Right, you hungry" He asked "we can have lunch and watch the baseball game."

"Hmm"

"Please I know how much you like to watch the game, L.A Dodgers vs. the New York Yankees." He said

"Ok" I said jumping out of bed

He laughed causing me to laugh; we walked downstairs to the living room where I saw my mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mom" I said

"Hey Emma" she said "what do you guys want for lunch?"

"I don't know, I'm up for anything" I said sitting down

My dad sat down next to me and the TV turned on and the game started. My mom gave us some snacks for us to eat. I didn't know who to cheer for, I love L.A and New York, and there both home. The game ended with a tie of 3-3. When it was over I walked upstairs to my room, I went on my tablet and logged onto face book. I talked to some friends and logged off, watched TV some more, and went to bed.

I woke up to hear giggles out in the hallway; I looked on the clock on the nightstand next to my bed to see it's two thirty in the morning. I got out of bed and opened the door a little and looked out to see my sister, two other girls, and three boys. The all seemed drunk and I could even smell the beer, they all walked into my art studio. I quickly walked out feeling ridiculous wearing pink sweatpants and grey shirt.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked

"Calm down Nat" My sister slurred "we're having some fun"

"Hey Zack" One boy said holding one of my sculptures "go long"

He threw it like a football to another boy but he didn't catch it and it fell to the floor breaking into pieces.

"Don't" I said

"Oh no she's getting upset" One girl said "oops"

She knocked over another sculpture, and then the other girl grabbed a painting and her earring and slashed the painting with the sharp end.

"Stop it" I begged

"Dude she looks like she's going to cry" One guy said pointing at me and laughing

Soon all of them started destroying my work, even my sister. I begged them to stop but they didn't listen. Then I grabbed my sisters hair and slammed her head into a wall, she fell to her knees with her hand to her head.

"Anyone else want be like her" I said and they shook their head "then leave"

They practically ran downstairs and out the door, the lights turned on and my parents walked in. My dad stayed at the door and my mom ran to my sister.

"What the hell happened here?" My dad asked

"Isabelle brought a bunch of drunk friends here and they destroyed my studio." I said

"Liar" Isabelle said "I walked in here to see her stuff and she went all crazy at me."

"The only liar is you" I yelled

"Don't raise your voice" My dad said

"Emma did you cause this bruise on Isabelle's head?" My mom asked

"Yes but-"

"No buts," My dad said "now apologize to your sister"

"Apologize to the woman who ruined all my hard work." I said

"They're just drawings" My dad said

"Yeah they are to you; I bet if it was something else it would be different huh." I said "Of course you'll be on Isabelle's side."

"What does that mean?" He asked

"Don't ask that question you know what I mean it's completely obvious." I said "You and mom both, you both prefer Isabelle over me."

"That isn't true" My mom said

"You're acting out of control" My dad said

"I'm acting out of control, the one who gets perfect grades, goes to school every day, does all of her chores, and is home at curfew." I said "Compared to the athlete who parties and gets drunk every night and sleep with every guy with a pulse."

"You need to calm down now" My dad said

"No I won't, I'm tired of being second place, and I'm tired of not being equal with her." I said "I'm tired of thinking like I'm a mistake"

"I'm thinking the same thing" My dad said

"Tony" My mom yelled

I was shocked and everything was silent, I got this painful feeling in my chest that felt like someone was squeezing my heart.

"Fine" I said

I walked past my dad shoving him a little, I could hear him sigh and I quickly slammed my bedroom door and locked it. I ran to my bed and cried, I don't remember crying so much before. After a while I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning it was a little after ten, I took a shower and changed into black jeans and a bright pink v neck shirt.

"JARVIS" I said "is anyone home?"

"Your parents are already at work and your sister is at a friend's house." The AI said

"Ok"

I already had a plan in my head, I thought of it last night. I'm running away, I grabbed a large duffle bag and filled it with clothes. Then I had to think of where to go, I couldn't go to New York he could obviously find me there. But there's another place where I could go, London. I've wanted to go ever since I was a little girl. I grabbed my large black leather purse and put my makeup, phone, and wallet inside. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote a note on my nightstand. I put my black sneakers on and my black leather jacket; I grabbed my bags and walked into the garage.

"Miss Stark where are you going" The AI asked

"Away, and I don't know when I'll be back" I said

I grabbed the keys to my dad's red Ferrari; I tossed my bags in the passenger seat and drove off. I don't know why my dad didn't give me a car when I got my driver's license, even though he got one for Isabelle. I started the car and drove off,


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Ok this is my first story ever and I hope it'll be a hit, the story's changing to show Emma and Tony's point of view so you guys can tell what's going on. Italics are thoughts, dreams, etc. I won't introduce our little god (ehehehe) until the next chapter which will be updated soon, hope you'll enjoy. Because, this is only the beginning, **

**Tony's P.O.V **

After the fight last night Pepper put Isabelle to bed and we went to the living room where she yelled at me for hours. Luckily the walls and floors are sound proof so they couldn't hear. I didn't realize the damage I caused until she passed by me with tears in her eyes. I've been staying in my office all day, I haven't talked to anyone, I've just been staying in my office sitting on my chair and looking out into the city. I don't know what to do, I was afraid of turning into my father when Pepper told me she was pregnant. But I've become worse, now I don't know what to do.

Then I remembered someone I could call, someone who understands sibling rivalries more than anyone I know. I picked up my phone and dialed Jane Foster's number.

"Hey Jane it's Tony" I said "is the big guy there?"

**Emma's P.O.V **

When I got to the bank I took all of the money out of my accounts, over three hundred thousand dollars in cash. I drove the car to the beach away from Malibu and LAX to throw my trail off. I caught the bus to the airport; I hopped onto the jet and bribed the pilots and flight attendants to not tell my family. I turned my phone off and while we were flying to London I started to work on my phone.

I knew there would be some way for my dad to track me with my phone when he sees when I'm gone. After a while I was able to fix my phone, I'm still able to call and text and use the internet but if he tried to track it the signal will bounce to different locations in the world. The flight attendants gave me some food and drinks for me. I watched TV to pass the time and after a few hours started to feel sleepy.

"Where are we?" I asked the flight attendant

"We're above Pennsylvania" She said "we have to stop in New York for a bit to get some fuel."

"Ok thank you"

She nodded and walked off; when we were about to land I buckled up. Luckily we didn't stay there long and we were in the air again. While we were going across the Atlantic I walked down the plane to a small bedroom. I wanted to get some rest for London, because the second I get off this plane I need to disappear.

**Tony's P.O.V **

After discussing with Thor he helped me understand the situation better. When it was my lunch break I decided to try to talk to Emma. I drove back to the house and parked my car in the garage there I noticed one of my car's missing. I jumped out of the car and ran upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Emma" I said worried "Emma are you in there?"

But there was nothing but silence, I grabbed the door knob and surprisingly it was unlocked. I looked inside to see her room empty. Her bed was made and her closet was empty, then I saw the paper on her nightstand. I grabbed it and opened it,

Dear mom and dad,

I'm sorry I'm not your perfect girl, I'm sorry I can't be like Isabelle. I'm not her and I never will be her or anything like her. I'm not an athlete I'm a genius, and I thought since you are one too you would understand. But I was wrong, which is why I left, I'm not sure where I'll go or how long I'll be gone. But maybe one day I'll be able to come home to a family who accepts me for who I am.

Goodbye

Emma

"JARVIS!" I screamed

**Emma's P.O.V **

When I woke up from my quick nap the plane was already at the airport. I grabbed my luggage and my purse where my money was still there. I walked through the airport and hailed a taxi,

"Any hotels nearby" I asked

"There's a nice hotel in the city." He said

"Perfect"

He started driving and I looked out the window, I was able to see Big Ben in the distance. When the car stopped I paid the driver and got out. The hotel was huge; it looked like a five star hotel. I walked inside and checked in for the week. I took the elevator to the twenty fifth floors, when I opened the door with my key I smiled a little at the sight of the room.

The room was big; in front of me was the living room with an L shape couch facing the TV and a glass coffee table in front of it. To the left was the bedroom, I could see inside through the large open doorway. The bed was white with different pillows, and the bathroom next to the bedroom.

"Wow this is amazing" I said

"Of course, we serve the best to Ironman's daughter." The hotel worker said bringing in my luggage

"Oh uh can you keep my stay here you know on the down low." I said

"Of course Miss Stark" He said "Is there anything else you need"

"No thank you"

I gave him five bucks and when he left I started unpacking, this place was like a small apartment. I looked outside to the city, it was almost nine and the sky was dark. I needed to get some sleep, I took a warm shower and when I finished I wrapped a large soft towel around me. I walked to the mirror and wiped the steam off. I looked at my reflection to see myself, with my father's eyes.

"What have I done?" I asked myself

_"__You escaped"_ The voice in my head told me _"you don't need them, you're smart enough to be on your own for months." _

I sighed and changed into sweatpants and an old shirt before crawling into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. I put another chapter in one day I feel like I'm spoiling you guys. Haha I hope you enjoy, **

**Tony's P.O.V **

"Emma left this morning while everyone was gone sir" Jarvis said

"Where did she go?" I asked

"Your missing car has been found on the other side of town." The AI said

The door opened and I turned around to face Pepper, her eyes red from crying and looking absolutely worried. I called her a few minutes ago and told her the news.

"Where is she?" She asked "Where's Emma?"

"I don't know"

Then she quickly slapped my cheek leaving my head turned to the side. My cheek felt numb and is probably red.

"How could you drive her away" She yelled "If you didn't tell her she was a mistake she wouldn't have left."

Then the door opened again and Isabelle walked in, Pepper wiped the tears away and made herself more presentable.

"I got your text" she said walking to the stairs "I can't believe the little brat did it"

"That brat is your sister" Pepper said

"Mom she was going to do it sooner or later." Isabelle said "This isn't a surprise to me"

"Isabelle go to your room now" I ordered "we're going to have a discussion later"

She stomped her way up the stairs like a mad child, Pepper walked upstairs and I sat down on the couch. I put my elbows to my knees and covered my face with my hands. She was a smart girl; she would know how to cover her tracks. What am I going to do?

**Emma's P.O.V **

When I woke up the next morning I took a quick shower and changed into black skinny jeans, black boots, grey shirt, grey jacket, white scarf, and a white beanie. I put on some makeup and put my hair in my beanie trying to look different. I grabbed my wallet, my phone, and some cash and left. I walked outside to the city and walked down the streets, where I found a costume store. I bought a long curly blonde wig and blue contacts; I went into the bathroom and put it on. The change was a huge difference I didn't see my mom or dad's resemblance.

I left and walked down the streets and found a diner. I walked inside and sat at a booth next to a window. While I waited for my order I looked out the window to the city. I smiled, it was better than I expected. I turned away when the waitress brought me my coffee; I took a quick sip and turned my phone on. I saw hundreds of texts, missed calls, and voicemails from my parents and friends. I deleted them all; I couldn't handle hearing or reading them. Especially my mom, then I had an idea. When my food arrived I finished it fast and paid for it and tipped the waitress. I walked down the streets to my hotel, there I sat down on the couch and called my mom.

"Hello" She said

"Hey mom"

"Emma, oh my god Emma" She said shocked "are you ok? Are you hurt? Are you safe?"

"Mom I'm fine,"

"Emma please come home" She begged "we all miss you"

"Mom I won't, just not now"

"Well when will you be home?" She asked

"I don't know" I said "I love you mom"

"I love you too Emma"

I quickly hung up and turned the phone off; I grabbed my purse and walked down to the streets. I didn't know what to do; I was thousands of miles from home, away from my family and friends, and alone. Then I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, chills ran up my back. I felt like in any moment someone's going to grab me. I gathered the courage to turn around and no one was there. I sighed and took a shower and changed into a large grey shirt and black shorts.

_I was standing in a New York street, the buildings were collapsing and people where running away and screaming. I look up in front of me to see Stark Tower collapsing, _

_"__No!" I screamed _

_I started running to the tower, and then I froze. Lying on the ground in front of me was my dad with the arc reactor hanging from his chest by a bloody wire. I felt like I was going to be sick, I opened my mouth to scream but no noise came out. I looked up to see someone walking towards me there was too much dust from the debris. But I noticed two large horns on top of his head, _

_"__What the hell" I mumbled to myself _

I quickly opened my eyes; I looked on the clock to see it was almost six. I sighed and closed my eyes to sleep in. But my stomach groaned for breakfast,

"Fine" I told myself

It was warm outside so I put my white dress on and red jacket and black flats. I put the blonde wig and contacts on. When I walked outside to the street I quickly felt like someone was watching me, I looked around and saw a man. He was wearing a black suit, black jacket; he had long black hair, pale skin, and green eyes. He was staring right at me, then he disappeared I brushed it off and walked away as fast as I could.

**Tony's P.O.V **

I've been up all night with the team and Rhodes looking for any trace of Emma. I walked back in the lab after calling Emma's friends. Including Rhodey's daughter Kathryn their like sisters.

"None of Emma's friends haven't heard or seen her." I said walking back in and sitting down next to Bruce.

They all looked at each other worried glances, the screen turned on and it showed a map of the world.

"So these are the three places where she's possibly hiding." I said

"Tony" Rhodey said

"Now we can each look at these cities" I continued ignoring him

"Tony" He said again

"I'll check these and you guys can" I continued

"Tony!" He yelled

I finally stopped and turned my head to face him.

"You need to get some sleep" he said "by the time we find her you'll be too exhausted to fly your suit."

"I'll put it on autopilot"

"He's right Tony" Natasha said "let us do the work while you get some rest you need it."

"You look terrible" Clint said

"Thanks for the compliment Robin Hood" I said

"They're right Stark" Cap said "get some rest"

I sighed and rubbed my temple, I looked up at everyone and they all wanted the same thing.

"Alright fine"

I stood up and started to walk to the door, when I grabbed the door handle I paused and turned around.

"Thank you" I said "for everything"

I smiled a little and they smiled back and I walked out. When I got to my room I collapsed onto the bed.

**Emma's P.O.V **

I sat down at a booth in the café, while I waited for my coffee and food I turned my phone on. I saw the hundreds of texts left by Kathryn, asking where I was and why I left and to answer her missed calls, I decided to call her since no one was sitting around me and she answered after the second ring.

"Where the hell are you?" She asked "Why did you leave?"

"Kathryn it's complicated"

"What happened?"

"My dad and I got into a fight" I said

"That's it, it's normal my dad and I have our fights too"

"Does your dad think you're a mistake?" I interrupted her

"He said that"

"Yes, Kathryn I'm tired of being second place in my family." I said "Everyone loves Isabelle but don't even give a second glance for me. I've handle through that shit my entire life and I'm tired of it."

"Emma please well all miss you"

I looked up my waitress brought me my coffee and food I smiled and pulled the phone away to thank her. When I put the phone next to my ear I saw the man from earlier, he was talking to my waitress and as he walked to the other side of the café he looked over his shoulder and looked at me.

"Emma are you ok?" Kathryn asked

"I got to go"

"Don't hang up on-"

I hung up on her before she could finish, I ate my food and drank my coffee and left a hundred dollar bill on the table. I bolted out of the café down the street; I didn't know where I was going I just needed to get away from him. The weirdest thing is he seemed familiar; I turned around to see him following me. I quickly hailed a taxi and he drove me back to my hotel. I bolted to the elevator luckily I was the only one.

When I got to my room I sighed in relief, I went to my phone and looked up photos from the war in Manhattan years ago. All it showed was the aftermath, and then I finally found one of the psycho Loki. I almost dropped my phone; the guy who was watching me is Loki. I looked up from my phone and screamed, but a cold hand over my mouth quickly silenced me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N Hey sorry I love cliffhangers haha, here's the new chapter hope you'll enjoy please review and the next chapter will be posted soon where we meet the rest of the team. P.S I don't own MARVEL or the avengers but I do own Emma and Isabelle Stark, Kathryn, the avenger's kids, and the storyline.**

**Tony's P.O.V **

When I woke up the next morning I took a quick shower and changed into old jeans and a concert t shirt. I walked past my bed and saw the framed picture of me and Emma when she was six. I was carrying her on my shoulders while we watched fireworks in Paris. Emma loved Europe even though Isabelle preferred America. I remember Emma wanting to go to London-

"Oh my god" I said

I ran to my lab and almost broke the door,

"Whoa Tony where's the fire?" Clint asked

"Legolas I know where she is" I said

"Stark"

I looked over to Thor; he looked worried and held his phone in his hands.

"I've just spoken with Jane" He said "our son has returned with bad news."

"What happened?" Bruce asked

"Loki escaped, and he believes he's on Earth"

My heart dropped, I was completely frozen in fear. My daughter is alone and that psychopath is on the loose here. If he's on earth he would want revenge, and he could easily get Emma. Then my phone started ringing I looked on the caller I.D to see it was Emma. Since I built the families phone's I installed a webcam so we could see each other while calling. I plugged my phone to the computer and a screen lit up.

It was black but when it turned on I froze, I saw Emma in a hotel room on a couch with her ankles tied, her hands tied behind her back, and a rag covering her mouth. I could see her cheek was red with the outline of a hand.

"I can see the resemblance Mr. Stark" Loki said holding the camera

We didn't see him but he walked over to Emma, she pushed herself back but he grabbed her hair and pulled it so she was looking into the phone. She screamed in pain but stopped,

"Let her go you son of a bitch" I said

"You say that language in front of your children Stark." He said "No wonder she ran off,"

"Let her go before I put a bullet in your head."

"Oh threatening me won't help you" He said "you took everything from me, so I'll do the same."

He tossed her head to the pillows hard, his hand appeared but with a knife in it. My heart started racing out of control. He pressed the knife against her throat,

"I could do it right now Stark" He said "but not yet, any words for your dad."

He pulled the rag away from her mouth, she stared at him and spitted at him.

"Go to hell"

"She is your daughter" He said "I'll send you my requests in a few hours, if you try to come anywhere near us. I'll slit her throat"

Then the screen went black,

**Emma's P.O.V **

When he grabbed me I bit his hand and he knocked me down with the back of his hand. The force was so hard both contact lenses came off and my wig too. Suddenly I was tied like an animal and he carried me to the couch. He made a call to my dad I saw the look of worry and anger on his face. When he hung up he tossed my phone next to me,

"What are you going to do?" I asked

"Exact my revenge in every way possible" He said "but maybe I'll keep you alive"

"Why"

"You have your father's intelligence it's very clear." He said "I could use you for some help"

"I'll never help you"

He smiled a little

"We'll see"

He walked into the bathroom; while he was gone I grabbed my phone. I pushed a few buttons and a small knife appeared. I added that a year ago, I cut the rope off my hands and I quickly cut the rope off my ankles. I ripped the rag off grabbed my purse and ran. I went out to the elevator but it was too long. Then I saw the small shaft next to it used to move the food for room service. I opened it and squished inside. As I closed the door I heard a loud BAM, and I saw Loki running towards me. I closed the doors and fell, I screamed and when I stopped the doors opened and I was in the kitchen. The chief looked at me weirdly and I ignored him.

As I made my way through the kitchen I turned around and saw him behind me. I ran but when I walked around a large sink there was nothing but wall. I turned around and he smiled, I looked on the shelf next to me to see a bottle of wine. I grabbed it and poured the wine on his eyes, and then while he stepped back in pain I smashed the bottle on his head. Everyone was looking at me in shock and I ran. When I made it outside I wanted to scream in fear but I didn't, and called my dad.

"Dad"

"Emma are you hurt?" He asked

"Dad I escaped my hotel room while Loki was distracted." I said "I'm in London, the hotel is the Barrington."

"I'm almost there hang on Emma"

I turned around to see him walking over to me, I quickly ran down the street through a large crowd. I made it to a large park, I quickly turned around and accidently bumped into someone. I screamed fearing it was him but it was a police officer.

"Miss are you alright?" He asked

I turned around to see Loki walking over to me. I stepped back and pointed at Loki; the officer stepped in front of me and grabbed his gun.

"Sir stop right there" He ordered, but Loki continued walking and stared at me "I said stop!"

He pointed his gun at him, when Loki was standing in front of him a knife appeared in his hands and he stabbed the police officer. People were screaming and running away, I quickly ran as fast as I could. I stopped when the path cam to a fork, as I glanced to pick the left or right one I heard him laughing.

I ran down the left one, it went downhill and here was an archway under a bridge in front of me. I went under the bridge and came to a large open plaza with a large fountain in the middle. I turned around and jumped and let out a small scream when I saw Loki. I backed up as he walked closer to me so I couldn't be in arms reach. Then I saw my dad in his suit flying towards me, he landed behind Loki. He turned around when weapons appeared and pointed to him.

"Emma get out of here" My dad ordered

I didn't question him and ran, but when I heard the sound of metal against metal and I turned around to see my dad on the ground, with Loki standing over him with a large spear. I started running to him but a giant arm wrapped around me. I turned around to see it was Thor.

"Thor let me go" I demanded

"No you need to leave and go somewhere safe."

I struggled to get out of his grip but it was no use, I was put in a car I looked in the driver's seat to see it was Happy.

"Happy where are you taking me" I asked

"Home, you're stuff from your hotel it already in the trunk"

"What about my dad?" I asked

"He'll be fine but I need to take you home now"

I prevented myself from crying like a child, we made it to the airport and I climbed onto the jet. There I stayed in the bedroom with door locked; I got a call from my mom and answered it.

"Emma thank god you're ok" She said

"Mom I'm fine, and I'm not in the mood to talk"

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Unbelievable" I muttered to myself "I got to go"

I quickly hung up and when I fell backwards onto the bed I closed my eyes tight and felt tears running down my face. When I woke up I was in the car with Happy gently pushing my shoulder, I looked out the window to see my Malibu home.

"We're here" Happy said

I sighed and got out of the car; I grabbed my bags from the trunk and walked inside. There I was quickly hugged by my mom.

"Don't ever leave like that again" She said "you scared me half to death"

"Mom I'm fine, if you need me I'll be downstairs"

I quickly tossed my bags on my bed and walked downstairs to the lab. I turned the computer's on and the screens illuminated the room.

"JARVIS how's my suit going" I asked

"The suit is complete including the paint"

"Add the best weapons Stark Industries has and put as much of it on the suit." I ordered "And pull up any footage you can get of the fight in London."

A window popped up and it showed my dad beating the crap out of Loki. The rest of the team was behind Tony when he lifted Loki into the air by his throat. Then there was a thick cloud of smoke surrounding everyone. Then when it finally settled down they were all gone.

"JARVIS where's my dad" I asked

"His GPS location has disappeared off the radar completely" The AI said "I'm sorry Emma"

I almost collapsed to the ground but a chair behind me caught me. Normally I would feel sad and worried. But I don't I feel angry, I looked back up to the screen.

"JARVIS send a message to Victoria and Michael Barton, Peggy Rogers, and Elizabeth Banner." I said

"They're on their way"


	5. Chapter 5

Peggy Rogers- Daughterof Steve Rogers and Beth, seventeen, born with the super soldier serum shehas become just as strong as her dad.

Elizabeth Banner- Daughter of Dr. Bruce Banner and Dr. Elizabeth Ross, fifteen, born with the gamma radiation she is like her dad but has control over the "other-girl".

Victoria Barton- Daughter of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, sixteen, with superior archery skills and her mom's looks.

Michael Barton- Son of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton and Victoria's brother, sixteen, superior skills in almost all levels in combat.

Eric Thorson- Son of Thor and Jane Foster, sixteen, born with the ability to control lightning with asword made from pieces of Thor's hammer, and born with god like strength and speed.

**A/N sorry this one is short I wanted to introduce the rest of the characters. If you don't know who Beth is she's the waitress from the end of the movie. Please review, the next chapter is coming up shortly. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. Hey guys took a quick break, heads up there will be and Emma/O.C in the future. Please review, you guys are awesome! :D **

**Tony's P.O.V **

The last thing I remember was seeing Emma running away while I was fighting Loki. At least she was safe away from him. When I woke up my suit was gone, my hands were tied in chains above my head. I looked around to see myself in a dark room where there was a large door in front of me. It was like a cell, when it opened I saw Loki. I tried to attack him but the chains pulled me back and he laughed.

"Good to see you Stark" He said walking to me

"What do you want?"

"Power and revenge, I'm already assembling a new army and with your daughter's help."

"She has nothing to do with this" I said interrupting him

"Yes she does, she has so much potential she can help me make my army stronger." He said then he grinned "Who knows maybe when she's eighteen she'll help me with other things"

"You sick piece of shit"

"She is like her mother" He said "don't worry I'll save them for later"

Then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, I looked at the chains trying to figure out a way to get out so I could kick his ass.

**Emma's P.O.V **

While I waited for them I walked upstairs and grabbed an apple.

"Emma"

I turned around to see my mom with tears in her eyes.

"I've got some bad news" She continued

"I know what happened mom you don't need to explain."

She walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, I closed my eyes tightly and memories flashed into my head.

_I was six, I ran out to the balcony at Stark Tower in the pouring rain wearing a pink nightgown and holding my teddy bear in one hand. While my dad was walking out in his suit I grabbed his hand. _

_"__Dad please don't go" I begged "I'll be good, I'll brush my teeth, eat my vegetables, just please don't go." _

_He picked me up and I cried next to the arc reactor. _

_"__Everything will be ok" He said "I'll always come back to you, your sister, and your mom." _

_"__You promise" _

_"__I promise" _

I felt tears roll down my cheeks,

"What are we going to do?" I asked

"I don't know we'll think of something"

I wiped my tears away and she kissed my forehead, I pushed myself away.

"I'll be in the lab, I want to be alone" I said

My mom nodded and I walked downstairs to the lab, my mom left to take care of the company and the team arrived. Victoria looked just like her mom but with long red hair, and Michael looked like his dad. Elizabeth was wearing a pair of glasses and looked like her parents. And Peggy looked like her parents with perfect blonde hair. We've all known each other since we where babies and they became like brothers and sisters to me. We sat down in the lab in the circle,

"Have you all gotten the news?" I asked

"Yes" Michael said "Fury called all of us and wanted us to be on the base."

"And you didn't follow his orders"

"We don't trust him" Victoria said "he doesn't tell us anything and if he does we believe its lies."

"What are we going to do?" Elizabeth asked

"We need to prepare ourselves, find our parents, and stop Loki." I said

"You want us to be like them?" Peggy asked "To team up and fight them like years ago."

"Yes, they stopped him once who's to say we can't do it again." I said "I've got a plan"

"What?"

"My dad has a tracking device in his suit" I said "We can't find his location but we can rule out places until there's only one place to look. JARVIS is checking it now; in the meantime let's head to the tower to suit up."

They all looked at each other and nodded; I went upstairs and put on black jeans, black sneakers, white v neck shirt, and black leather jacket and I put my hair in a ponytail. I grabbed my purse and we all walked to the garage and I drove us to the airport. We all hopped onto the jet and I turned my phone off while we were flying to New York, Elizabeth sat down next to me while Victoria and Peggy where talking in the couch in front of us.

"What's at the tower?" Elizabeth asked

"The best tech in the world and all the supplies we need will be sent there." I said "You and I will search for any locations, Peggy, Victoria, and Michael will train and get ready so when we find the possible location of our parents we'll be ready to go."

"We" She said "including me"

"Of course" I said "what's wrong?"

"Emma I don't think I can do it, change into the other girl."

"Liz, I've known you since we were babies and I know you can handle this." I said

"Guys turn on the TV" Michael said walking in from the kitchen

I grabbed the remote and the TV appeared in front of us and turned on and it showed the news.

"The sudden disappearances of the Avengers have left the world in loss. People have made the scene where they vanished into a memorial." The anchorwoman said "We've received a word from our informant earlier saying in Tony Stark's will he has left his company and fortune to his youngest daughter Emma Stark."

"Oh my god" I said

"We haven't heard anything from Mrs. Stark or his oldest daughter. Or from Jane Foster, famous astrophysicist also believed to be Thor's love interest."

I quickly changed the channel and it was another news station.

"Stark Industries, the most powerful weapons company in the world, is left in the hands of a little girl." He said "True she has her father's intelligence but she's a child."

I quickly turned the TV off and leaned back on the couch.

"I never liked him" I said

"It's ok, when we get this straightened out everything will be back to normal." Victoria said smiling

We were served some food and we ate and I was silent. When we landed it was already dark outside. We took a cab to the tower, when we got there we went to the very top floor.

"We can stay here we have a lot of extra rooms." I said "My suit is already here"

"You have a suit?" Peggy said

"Yeah so do you and everyone else, I designed them myself." I said "There's a gym downstairs and the labs below that."

"Emma" Elizabeth said

"What"

"You need some rest" She said "you look exhausted"

"I'm going to take my shower; everyone has their own rooms and bathrooms." I said "Your clothes should already be inside. I'll see you guys later,"

I walked down the hall to my room; I took a quick shower and changed into blue jeans and a red long sleeved shirt. I walked into the lab grabbed Peggy's gift and walked to the gym where I found her punching the hell out of a punching bag until it flew into the wall. I cleared my throat and she saw me.

"Emma what's up?" She asked

"I came to give you something"

I walked over to her and handed her the large white box. She lifted the lid off and her eyes went wide in surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. Hey keep up with the reviews it helps, reminder I don't own the Avengers or MARVEL comics just the storyline and the characters Emma, Isabelle, Kathryn, and the Avenger's kids. **

**Emma's P.O.V**

The lid fell onto the floor and she pulled the shield out of the box. It looked like her dad's and made of the same metal.

"Thank you" She said then she hugged me

"You're welcome" I noticed tears in her eyes "I'll leave you alone for a moment."

I turned around and walked back to my room, I turned my phone on and my mom was calling and I answered it.

"EMMA MARIA STARK" She yelled "the second you come home you leave again! Where are you?"

"I'm busy"

"Busy with what?" She asked

"If you haven't heard already dad left the company to me, so now I'm the new CEO of Stark Industries."

"Emma this is too much for you, I know your dad wanted you to take over the company but when you where ready." She said "Not now"

"Ms. Stark" JARVIS said "Director Fury is in the living room"

"I got to go"

I tossed my phone to my bed and walked to the living room. Fury was standing a few feet from the elevator and I walked over to him.

"Director Fury, what brings you here?"

"You already know the answer to that" He said "we need to talk"

I sat down on the large couch and he sat down on a chair next to it.

"I know this is a hard time for you, with your father's disappearance and suddenly becoming the boss of your family company." He said

"Director"

I looked up to see Peggy and Michael in the hallway, with Victoria and Elizabeth behind them.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Everyone sit there's something we all need to talk about"

Everyone walked over to the couch and I sat between Michael and Elizabeth.

"After the team had a family, your parents and I came to an agreement. The world won't stay safe after they leave. Enemies will come and we need to prepare ourselves." He said "I had the idea for the Avengers Initiative, now I've decided to start the Avengers Initiative: Next Generation. Where you will all take your parents place and protect the world."

"Why didn't they tell us this before?" Peggy asked

"They didn't want to tell you until the time was right." He said

"Will you help us find them" Elizabeth asked "our parents"

"Of course, we'll help with anything you need"

"Ms. Stark" JARVIS said "the search is complete"

"Where"

**Tony's P.O.V**

I haven't been able to keep track of how long I've been in here. There aren't any windows in my cell, and the only light is from a candle. I haven't gotten any food or water and the only thing keeping me alive is my arc reactor. I haven't heard anything from the rest of the team. All of this reminds me of when I was taken before I became Iron man. The only thing keeping me sane is the fact that Emma is back home safe and sound with Pepper and Isabelle.

_I walked down to the beach holding Emma's little hand, my six year old daughter smiled. _

_"__Daddy look dolphins" She said pointing to the ocean _

_"__I see them" _

_We walked to the shore and she ran into the water laughing. I relaxed on a towel and she ran to me. _

_"__Daddy look I found a sea shell" She said smiling _

_"__Let me see" _

_I looked in her hands to see a sea dollar. _

_"__You know this is supposed to give you good luck" I said _

_"__But I already have all I want" _

_I looked at my daughter; it was like looking in the mirror. I hugged her and kissed the side of her head. _

_"__I love you" I said _

_"__I love you too daddy" _

The door opened and I closed my eyes from the light in my eyes. A man took the chains off and picked me up to my feet. He pointed a gun to my back pushing me out; I walked down a long hallway. It seemed like we were underground. Then we walked into a large room, I froze when I saw people some with blue eyes others normal. They were all building suits like mine, and then I saw Thor and Bruce with bright blue eyes.

_"__No"_ I thought _"this can't be happening"_

"Mr. Stark"

I turned around to see Loki walking over to me,

"What the hell did you do to them?" I asked

"I've simply expanded their minds; I couldn't change you because of that thing in your chest." He said "But I do have other ways to persuade you."

"Let me go" a girl said

It echoed from the hallway where I came from and two men appeared, each dragging Isabelle by her arms. I ran to them but two men grabbed me and held me back. Loki walked over to Isabelle and grabbed her hair.

"She looks like her mother" He said

"Let her go" I screamed

"I will after you make the suits for my army" He demanded then a knife appeared in his hand and he pinned it to her throat.

"No don't" I begged making him laugh a little

"Then make the suits"

"Fine I'll do it" I said

The knife disappeared, and he let go of Isabelle

"Take her back to her cell" He demanded "And send Stark to his new lab"

I was dragged away and I watched Isabelle being dragged away down the hall with Loki walking behind her. I tried to go after him but I was too weak from starvation and dehydration I didn't have my strength. I remember the fear in her eyes when she turned around to look at me.

_"__God help us"_ I thought


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, there will be future Emma/O.C and other character O.C's. Please review, **

**Emma's P.O.V **

"Southern France" JARVIS said "I've sent the location to the Stark jet and your suit"

"The SHIELD jet is faster" Fury said "it'll be waiting for you at the airport"

"Everyone suit up" I said

We all ran out I went downstairs to the lab and Fury left. I walked to the lab and put my password in the computer. A door opened revealing my armor; it was like my dad's but with red and silver paint and looked like a girl. I put it on as fast as I could and a window opened, I flew outside to France.

"Emma can you hear me?" Peggy asked

"Loud and clear"

"We're on the jet and we're on our way" She said

"Roger that"

"Really Stark" She said and I smiled

I flew in front of the jet and we were flying over the Spain countryside. The sky was blue until it was quickly covered in thunder clouds.

"Emma come inside" Elizabeth said "you'll get electrocuted"

"Miss something is chasing the plane" JARVIS said

I looked on the radar to see something fast going to the jet. I quickly turned around and saw something flying to the jet. I launched at it and started flying to the ground.

"What's going on out there?" Michael asked

"It's ok keep going I'll meet you there" I said

When I was close to the ground I let go and landed on my feet and slid on the ground to a halt. In front of me there was a small crater. I saw something moving in the dust, a missile popped out from the top of my hand and I pointed it to the figure.

"Stop right there" I ordered

The dust settled down and I realized the figure was a boy. He seemed like he was my age with blonde hair and blue eyes. A large sword on the ground next to him and he was wearing weird armor.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Eric Thorson" he said

I dropped my hand to my side and the missile disappeared,

"Thor's son" I said "Why are you following us?"

"Because I know what you plan to do with my uncle and I'm here to take him back to Asgard." He said "I know what he did in the past but he can change."

"There's no hope for him, especially when I get my hands on him."

"You dare threaten my family in front of me" He said

"Look step aside junior or else you'll ruin the plan you'll have Loki once I'm done with him." I said "Until then stay out of the way."

I started flying away and landed next to the jet when I made it to France.

"What happened?" Victoria asked

"I ran into Thor's son"

"What" Elizabeth asked

"He would've ruined the plan; he wants to take Loki to Asgard and if he goes so does any hope to find our parents." I said

"What do you plan to do with Loki when we stop him?" Elizabeth asked

"I'm afraid you already know the answer" I said "let's get back to the plan"

"There's a large abandoned military base two miles from here." Peggy said

I walked into the jet and a screen showed the base from a bird's eye view.

"The base is surrounded by an electric fence, there's a checkpoint with two men guarding it. Vic you're going to use those arrows to knock them out, including the cameras." Peggy said

"Are there any other cameras?" Michael asked

"No just at the checkpoint, once we're inside Emma, Michael, and I will check the hangar." She pointed to a large building in the far end of the base. "Vic and Liz will check the underground bunkers here," she pointed to a spot not far from the hangar "if our parents are here that's where they're keeping them."

My mask went off and I saw everyone in there uniform. Peggy's looked like her dad's with a belt with ammunition and a gun. Michael's looked like his dad's but all black with two guns and knives on his belt. Victoria was wearing a short dark purple skirt and leggings underneath and a dark purple sleeveless shirt with her bow and arrows. Elizabeth was wearing a white cat suit with incredibly flexible fabric and white boots. Each fabric was made with a special kind of cloth that could stop a speeding bullet instantly.

"Let's go"

I flew quietly through the trees with the team walking; Victoria went ahead of them and climbed into a tree. She pulled the arrow back aimed at the guards, then I noticed something fast on the radar coming to us.

"Wait" I said "something's coming our way"

Then there was a lightning bolt that shot down and the men disappeared in an explosion.

"What just happened?" Elizabeth asked

I saw Eric landing at the checkpoint and walking into the base.

"Great it's Eric" I said

"What is he doing?" Peggy asked

"Looking for Loki" I said "but if he takes him our parents will be gone."

I flew as fast as I could into the base and punched Eric in the jaw sending him flying into a building. He got up and walked through the hole in the wall,

"Guys I'll keep him distracted while you go find our parents." I said

"I don't want to harm you" He said "I don't hit women"

"I don't hit girls either but I'll change that today point break."

I quickly fired a missile at him and he disappeared in an explosion. I turned around to see the team going to the hangar and bunker. Then I was thrown off my feet; I rolled on the ground before finally stopping on my side. Eric was already in front of me, I tripped him and he fell to his back. I went on my knees and punched him again. Then he flipped over and I went on my back with him on top of me pinning my hands to the ground.

"I don't want to fight you" He said

I opened my hand and a bright light shot out and his him in the chest he went flying against the fence. He looked like a fish out of water, and then he collapsed.

"Emma we've got a problem"

I turned to the hangar and I could see the lights on, then I heard a moan. I turned back to see Eric moving a little, at least he's alive. I flew to the hangar and I saw the team in front of the front door. I could see two men standing in the middle of the hangar. Thor and Bruce, both of them had bright blue eyes. I walked through them and stood in front of the team, they looked at each other before walking over to us. Elizabeth quickly ran to her dad,

"Dad please get a grip" she begged "it's me Elizabeth"

He ignored her and pushed her like a rag doll across the room. I aimed a missile at Bruce but Thor threw his hammer at me hitting me in the stomach. I flew outside with the huge weight on my stomach. The hammer flew off and into his hand, everyone started attacking Thor but he stopped them without breaking a sweat. He was about to hit Victoria when he was tackled by Eric,

"Father stop this madness" He begged

Thor grabbed Eric and slammed him into the ground before throwing him like a softball. I fired my gun at him but it bounced off his armor.

"Liz this is a good time to get angry" I said

I glanced back inside to see Michael dragging a wounded Peggy away. Victoria fired an arrow at Bruce but he caught it in a green hand but the arrow exploded. He disappeared then there was a loud roar, he started changing.

"Vic get out of there" I ordered

She ran out leaving Liz and her dad in the hangar, I slammed my fists at Thor and broke his nose. I quickly kicked him in the stomach, and then there was a loud roar. I flew up into the air and saw a part of the hangar break and I saw Bruce as the other guy. He started to run after Peggy and Michael; I flew down and fired my guns at him. I caught his attention and he grabbed me in one giant green hand. He pulled me close to his face and squeezed. I shot flares and he let me go before he could do more damage. Then two green feet where next to me, I looked up to see Elizabeth. Gigantic and green, her boots where off and a part of the suit was ripped on the legs. She let out a loud roar and tackled her dad.

**Tony's P.O.V**

While I was in the lab I was quickly dragged out at gun point, a bag was put over my head and I was thrown to the ground. I heard a door close behind me, when I took the bag off I saw Clint, Steve, and Natasha.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked

"Yeah" Nat said

Then a screen in front of us lit up, it showed Thor and Bruce fighting people. Then I recognized one of them.

"That's Emma" I said "and Elizabeth"

"And Michael, and Victoria" Clint said

"Peggy's there too and Thor's kid" Steve said

We all stood up and walked to the screen,

"Why are they hurting them?" Steve asked

"They're in Loki's control like how I was" Clint said

Then we heard his laugh we looked around but he wasn't there.

"Look at your children; they are fighting just like you." Loki said

It showed Bruce, well hulk, grabbing Emma but luckily she shot flares at him and he let her go. Then it showed Thor throwing his hammer at Emma knocking her to the ground. Elizabeth changed into a she hulk and was fighting her dad.

"They do fight like you" Loki said "but we need to cut this short"

**Emma's P.O.V **

We were struggling; it was like no matter how hard we'd beat them they would just hit us harder. This was all a trap, Loki planned this to ambush us.

"This fight isn't taking us anywhere" Peggy said "we need to end this now"

"Michael take Peggy to the jet" I ordered "Victoria where are you"

"I'm at the jet"

I looked up to see the jet firing all it had at Bruce; Thor looked up and flew to the jet. I quickly launched to the sky and tackled him. I landed on my feet and Thor crashed to the ground, then he raised his hammer to the sky and lightning shot down. Then lightning shot to me and when it stopped parts of my suit was burned and over half my power was gone. Then I was quickly knocked off my feet with a hard hit to my jaw. I flew through the air and landed hard on my back, I looked around me and everything seemed like it was in slow motion. Michael was protecting Peggy, Eric was covered in bruises and blood poured down from his nose. Victoria was flying in the air and Elizabeth was struggling to fight her dad. Thor started walking to me and I looked over his shoulder and saw something that looked like a missile coming towards us.

**Tony's P.O.V **

The missile hit the base and the screen went black, Natasha collapsed to her knees and sobbed with Clint holding her.

"No" Steve yelled punching the concrete wall

I screamed while punching the screens until they were all broken and my hand was covered in cuts and blood. I never got to tell my daughter I loved her, when men walked in to take us away I started attacking them with everything I had. Steve, Clint, and Natasha joined me until they put needles in our arms. Soon everything turned black and the last thing I heard was Natasha's cries.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here's the new chapter sorry for taking awhile, please review I want to know what you guys think. And there will be an Emma/O.C and O.C in the team. **

**Emma's P.O.V **

There was a bright light and I thought I was going to die, I opened my eyes to see darkness. Then the screen turned on and I was able to see the damage around me. The ground was black with ash and soot and I was covered in it. I looked around to see some remains of the building around me, Thor and Bruce where out of sight.

"This is Emma" I said to the radio "can anyone hear me?"

But I got nothing but static,

"JARVIS put thermal camera on"

The interface changed to a thermal imager, everything was blue showing nothing. Then I saw two red dots. I ran over to it and lifted the debris to see Peggy and Michael holding hands.

"Come on love birds" I said "wake up"

But they didn't but they still had a pulse, I looked around to see the jet near the trees with Victoria inside. I flew over to her to see blood going down the right side of her face.

"Vic"

But she didn't wake up, she was still alive though. Close to the jet was Elizabeth knocked out in a small crater.

"Stark can you hear me?" I head Fury asked

"Loud and clear"

"We lost communications after the explosion" He said "what happened?"

"Peggy, Michael, Elizabeth, and Victoria are still alive they're just knocked out and need a doctor." I said "But the jet is too damaged to stay in the air."

"We're sending a jet to get you, it'll be there in a few minutes"

Then I heard something behind me, I turned around to see Eric.

"Eric are you hurt?" I asked

"I'll be fine"

I saw his side red and cuts on his arm and a cut on his lip with a broken nose.

"You look terrible"

"Thanks"

Then a jet appeared and landed in front of us, agents ran over to Victoria and I led the others to Peggy and Michael. I watched as all four of them where put on gurneys and carried onto the jet. The sight of all them caused this terrible pain of guilt in me. Eric sat down on a bench in front of them, and I stood up. I took my suit of and it changed to a suitcase, when I looked up I saw Eric looking at me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked

"Uh nothing I just didn't expect to look like, uh"

"Like what?"

"Uh like your sister" He quickly said

"Oh yeah I get that sometimes"

We landed on the helicarrier and the team was carried to the medical bay. Eric walked to a cabin and I followed him. As the door was closing I quickly walked inside, the room was small with a bed, nightstand, and another door leading to the bathroom.

"Why are you following me?" He asked

"You need a doctor" I said

"I don't" Then he stepped back and pushed his hand down over the large blood stain on his side

"Take your armor off" I blurted out

"What"

"Take your shirt off so I can stop the bleeding and prevent any infection." I said

He sighed and he put his sword against the wall, then his shirt disappeared. I prevented myself from blushing. I didn't realize a sixteen year old could get the body of a Greek god.

_"Stop it"_ I thought

There was a long cut going down his side, I grabbed the first aid kit and started cleaning it. We were both sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It looks like you'll need stitches" I said

"Great"

I started stitching and I could see his hands form into fists. When I finished I cut the thread using my teeth and my lips accidently brushed his skin. When I moved back I could see a faint blush on his cheeks but quickly went away. Then I cleaned the cuts on his arm and stopped his broken nose from bleeding. When I started cleaning his lip with a small cotton ball he gently grabbed my wrist and pushed my hand away.

"That hurts" He said

"I barely touched you" I said "now hold still"

I tried again but he stood up,

"Can you get something else?" He asked

"There is nothing else and if you stop moving it won't hurt as much."

He sighed and sat back down; when I finally started cleaning the cut he winced a little but calmed down. When I finished he put his shirt back on,

"I want to apologize" I said

"For what"

"For you know, at the base" I said

"Oh yeah it's alright"

"Really"

"Yeah, you lost your father and you suddenly became the boss of the world's largest weapons company." He said "You wanted to find your dad and didn't want to risk anything, and I respect that."

"Good" I smiled a little and he smiled back "and I'm sorry that you had to go through that"

"Through what"

"Through fighting with your own dad, and going through the pain of an explosion." I said "It's my fault the team's in the hospital. I almost killed them; I should've known that missile was coming. And it's my fault they're gone, if I hadn't left."

He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't," He said "it's not your fault, and Loki planned on taking our parents he would've taken them a different way."

"What should we do?" I asked "The only lead we have is in ashes and over half the teams in the hospital."

"You'll think of something because when there's something to fight for you won't stop."

I looked up to face him; I quickly wrapped my arms around the back of his head and hugged him close to me. He returned the hug and wrapped his arms around my waist, I was able to see his sword behind him and an idea popped into my head.

"What's your sword made out of?" I asked

"Pieces from my father's hammer" He said "why do you ask?"

"I have an idea, follow me and take your sword with you."

I practically ran to the labs with Eric behind me, I walked inside an empty room and pointed to a table.

"Put your sword on the table" I ordered and he did

I grabbed a scanner and held it over the sword,

"What are you doing?" He asked

"I'm scanning the energy waves from you sword, comparing it to those from your dad's hammer."

"English and a bit shorter please" he said interrupting me

"Your sword is made from the same metal of your dad's hammer. They both give off the same energy," I said "I can scan the energy from your sword to compare it to see if the same energy is anywhere else."

"You can find my dad through my sword"

"Yes, and when we find him we'll find our parents and Loki." I said

"Stark" Fury said on the computer next to me

"Yes"

"I've received word from Pepper, you're sister is missing." He said

"Loki"

"We believe so, we've taken you're mother to a safe house with Jane, Beth, and Dr. Elizabeth Ross." He said "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my parents, I got to go Fury"

I quickly disconnected I had my hands against the table with my head down. I understood why he took my dad, but he's made this personal. My hands started to form into fists when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Eric next to me,

"We will find her" He said

"And we'll find Loki"

"And I'm taking him back to Asgard to face his crimes" He said

"No"

"No" He repeated

"No, he's made this personal not just to my dad but to me too. When we do finally find him I don't plan on giving him to you, I plan on killing him."


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N/ Ok so if you guys want to continue reading send reviews. Sorry but I want to know what you guys think. I'm hoping to make a sequel, yes? No? Tell me if it's a good idea, so I'll update if I get reviews. Reminder I don't own MARVEL or the Avengers just the story, and the Avengers kids. **

**Tony's P.O.V **

When I woke up my head felt like it was hit with a baseball bat. I was back in my cell; the wooden door had a small window this time. I walked to the door and looked out to see a long dark hallway lit by torches on the wall. There was another door in front of me on the other side of the hallway.

"Anyone in there" I asked

"Dad"

"Isabelle"

I could see her face in the small window; she had her mother's eyes.

"What happened?" She asked "I heard Natasha crying"

I was speechless, she didn't know, and I had to be the one to break the news to her. Her little sister is dead. The girl who played with her took care of her when she was sick or injured in a game. Gone,

"Isabelle" I said "Emma's dead"

I could see the shock and sadness in her eyes grow; I could see her shaking her head.

"No it can't be true" She said

"I saw her when the missile hit the base where she and everyone else's kids where at." I said "He made us watch as they died."

She started crying and all I wanted was to comfort my oldest, correction only daughter. I slammed my fists on the door. Then stopped when I heard his laugh, I turned around to see him leaning against the wall.

"It'll pass Stark, it's sad though she had so much potential for so many things."

I ran to him while screaming and tackled him to the ground. I quickly punched him as much as I could. The rage in me was finally coming out like weights on my shoulders where being lifted off. I was pushed off and slammed into the wall.

"I would obey me if you wish for your remaining child to live." He said

"Just let her go" I said "let her go and I'll make more suits"

"I think I'll hold onto her for a little while longer"

I ran to tackle him again but he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and I ran into the wall. Then Isabelle stopped crying and it become so quiet with you could hear a pin drop.

"Isabelle"

But there was no answer,

"No" I screamed "you son of a bitch let her go!"

**Emma's P.O.V **

Eric and I continued fighting while the computer was tracing for Thor's hammer.

"You can't kill him he's a god" He said

"Well according to legend Loki killed gods if he could do it I can do it too."

"You'll be a wanted criminal, Odin will want someone punished and will probably put Earth at risk." He said

"I'll pay for my actions not Earth and I'll die knowing I've prevented more lives to be lost and more families to be destroyed." I said

"Stark"

We stopped fighting and Fury walked in,

"Isabelle's here"

"What" I said shocked "I thought she was missing"

"Loki appeared on the bridge with Isabelle and disappeared leaving her behind." He said "She's on the bridge right now"

I bolted passed him and to the bridge, there I saw Isabelle. She was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and black short sleeved shirt. She had dark circles under her eyes and her eyes were red from crying. I could see a large bruise on her arm in the shape of a hand I was able to see the same thing on her other arm.

"Isabelle"

She turned her head and saw me and she seemed like she was seeing a ghost.

"Emma" She mumbled

I quickly ran over to her and hugged her; she started shaking as she was crying into my shoulder.

"I thought you were dead" she said "dad thinks you dead and everyone else too, something about an explosion. Natasha, Clint, and Steve think their kids are dead. "

"Did you see my dad?" Eric asked

"No I was put in a cell"

"Come on"

I led her out of the room to her own cabin Fury let her use. She sat down on the edge of the bed and I stood next to her.

"Isabelle, when where you taken" I asked

"Like a few hours after dad went missing, I was at the house in Malibu while mom was at work." She said "I was in the living room when he appeared; he chased me up the stairs and grabbed me. Everything went black and when I woke up I was in a cell."

"Is there anything you want to tell me to help us?"

"Loki is making dad build Iron man suits for his army." She said "He said if he didn't he would kill me, he's keeping the rest of the team prisoner and he put Bruce and Thor under some sort of control."

"Isabelle stay here"

I ran out the room to the medical wing, luckily the team only got knocked out and just got headaches. I told the team what happened, I walked past a window and saw them all. The sudden feeling of guilt washed over me. Then I felt a hand grab mine and I turned around to see Eric.

"Please Emma I beg of you, he's my only uncle he's a part of my family." He said "I don't want to lose my family"

"I'm sorry Eric, you're uncle is a cruel and ruthless man. I have to tell them"

I could see the sadness and worry in his blue eyes, I felt sorry for him. I walked inside and they all looked at me. While I explained what was going on I felt a bad feeling in my gut. Something bad and big was going to happen. I just knew it,


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N/ Hope you enjoy please review, and if you want to see what these characters look like I've posted my drawings on my Tumblr. If you want to see it's christina46. **

**Emma's P.O.V**

"Oh my god" Victoria said

"How can we stop him?" Elizabeth said "He has Ironman suits for his army, an army, how can we fight against that."

"He might have an army but we have our own advantage." I said

"The element of surprise" Peggy said "he thinks we're dead including our parents. If we find him soon enough we can hit him when he least expects it."

"Exactly"

"Emma"

I turned around to see Eric in the doorway; he walked into the room and stood next to me. The others gave him nasty looks, especially from Michael; he's never been good at trusting other people.

"What is it?" I asked

"I want to help you"

"You want to take Loki to Asgard" Victoria said "he deserves to die"

"Have care of how you speak" He said

"He's right" Peggy said "the quicker he leaves earth the better"

"And trust them to watch him" Michael said "we did that once and look what happened, he'll keep coming back. He's like a rabid dog, there's no hope for him and he needs to be put down."

While the team was arguing I could see the look of worry and sadness in Eric's eyes. He truly cared for his uncle. I felt a sudden sympathy for him, he lost his dad and had to fight him, and he's losing another family member he cares about. I grabbed his hand and he looked over to me and I gave him a small smile and he smiled back.

"Enough" I yelled

Everyone was quiet and they all looked at me,

"Look at you guys, do you hear yourselves. What would our parents think if they saw us acting like animals? Fighting with each other and going crazy for revenge, it's getting the better of you." I said "We can't let Loki get to us. Killing him will only bring more problems; we need to focus on getting our parents back."

Then the computers beeped, I walked over to a tablet and it showed a map of Washington state. It was out in the middle of the forest away from any town.

"This doesn't make any sense" I said

"What?" Peggy asked

"The signal is traced to here but there's nothing" I said and handed the tablet to her

"It's underground"

"What's underground?" Elizabeth said

"My dad told me the army built bases underground so they couldn't be seen in satellites." She said "This is one of them, I've been here"

"That's where we need to go"

Everyone quickly got up and started getting ready, I started walking downstairs where my suit was being kept and repaired. While I was walking down the hallway I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and ran into Eric. He gently put his hands on my arms in case I fell,

"Sorry, why are you following me?" I asked

"You think you can last through another battle" He asked

"Yes, we can do this and so can I and we got you and we can use your strength."

"There's something I want to tell you" He said "on the jet when you suit was off and I saw you for the first time. I wanted to say you look beautiful"

I was shocked then I felt my cheeks turn red; I quickly looked down and smiled a little.

"Thanks" I managed to say "why didn't you say is on the jet?"

"Because I was afraid you'd think I was weird or something"

"In a way everyone here is weird, you got the children of master assassins, living legend, a she hulk, the son of Thor, and the youngest Stark." I said then smiled and he smiled too

Then he quickly leaned in close and kissed me, I was frozen in shock before I closed my eyes and kissed back. When we pulled away I had to catch my breath.

"What was that?" I asked

"Just in case"

Then he started walking away, I quickly grabbed his hand and stood close to him and kissed him. He seemed surprised at first then I pulled away.

"Wow" He said

"Yeah Starks are really good at stuff like that"

With that I started walking away, I looked back to see him still standing there with blushing cheeks and a smile on his face. I made it to my suit and put it on; JARVIS already put the locations in my suit and flew. I could hear the jet not far behind me, and then I looked next to me to see Eric flying next to me. He smiled and I smiled back even though he couldn't see passed my mask. When we got there the sky was dark and the only light was from the moon.

We landed a mile and a half away, Eric and I walked onto the jet with the rest of the team. They were wearing another pair of their uniforms. A projector turned on and a 3D hologram around us appeared and we circled around it.

"There's an entrance here" Peggy said pointing to a spot and a red dot appeared at it "the entrance looks like an old mining tunnel. It seems simple but it's surrounded by traps that trigger an alarm, but there's a box that controls the electricity next to the entrance. Vic you think you can make the shot."

She nodded and Peggy turned back to the map,

"Michael, Elizabeth, and I will run in and hide behind the trees and brush while Emma and Eric take the skies." She said "But fly quietly, when we see anyone walking out we take them out and take them out quick before we go in. Michael, Victoria, Elizabeth, and I will run in with you two" She quickly pointed to me and Eric "will hover over here"

She pointed to a clearing a few yards away from the entrance.

"What's that?" Eric asked

"Directly below it is a large circle room, it connects the other room to the entrance, and the entrance is also the only exit. There's only a few feet of dirt and a thin layer of concrete, then we tell you to you'll fly in and we attack."

"Good let's go"

Eric and I flew ahead of the group and we floated behind the trees in front of the entrance. Victoria went up a tree and rested on a branch; she grabbed an arrow and hit a small grey box. Sparks flew out and it was the cue for me and Eric to fly over our spot. The team ran inside and we waited in silence. Half of me was happy for a chance to be back with my dad, the other half is scared out of my mind that I'm going to fight an army.

Eric must've known somehow I was on edge because he put a hand on my shoulder. I noticed how his clothes changed into armor that looked like his dad's. My mask slid off and he seemed worried,

"You ok"

"Yeah" I lied


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N I DON'T OWN ANY MARVEL CHARACTERS, OR THE AVENGERS. Just the characters that are their children, like Isabelle, Emma, Elizabeth, **

**Tony's P.O.V **

_I woke up to someone jumping and pulling on my arm. I open one eye and saw seven year old Emma in her pajamas and a smile on her face._

_"__Daddy wake up" She said pulling my arm _

_Isabelle ran in and started trying to pull Pepper out of bed, _

_"__What is it M&M?" I asked _

_"__It's Christmas morning daddy" She said "now get up" _

_I quickly wrapped my arm around her and hugged her. She giggled and I kissed her forehead, I got out of bed and walked downstairs carrying Emma. In the living room next to the fireplace was a large green Christmas tree. Emma was squirming to run to her presents. I put her on the ground and she and Isabelle had a race to the tree. Both slid on the floor and stopped in the pile of gifts, Pepper and I sat on the couch in front of them and watched the two girls smile and laugh. _

I woke up in the lab up in my cell they're laughs and giggles echoed in my mind. It felt like someone stabbed a knife in my heart and started twisting it. I wanted to scream and to beat the crap out of him. The door opened and guards walked in, I was dragged back to a small room that was my work place to make more suits. I asked where Isabelle was but I didn't get an answer. I worked and when I finished another suit two guards and Loki walked in.

"What now princess" I asked

"It's time"

I didn't know what he meant and the two guards pushed me forward. I walked down the halls behind Loki to a large circle shape room. At one side of the room was a set of stairs, at the top of the stairs we a throne. I rolled my eyes and Loki sat down in it, I stood at the bottom of the stairs. Soon I was joined with Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Thor. Who turned back to normal,

"Kneel" He ordered

We all looked at each other and we didn't move, then there was a burning sensation going up from my feet to my head. I felt a massive weight pushing me down and from the looks on the others faces they felt the same thing. When it finally went away we were all on one knee,

"Good"

Then I heard the click of guns behind us, and then I felt the gun being pressed against the back of my head. I knew that this was our executions, he stared at all of us and I lowered my head, waiting to join Emma. Then I felt a breeze fly behind me and I looked behind me to see all four of the men on the ground unconscious. Then the roof above us started falling, and I heard what sounded like jets.


	13. Chapter 13

**Emma's P.O.V **

Eric and I flew in just in time, before Loki could kill our parents. All of them looked pale with bags under their eyes. I quickly shot a rocket at Loki and he disappeared in an explosion. I grabbed my dad and Steve and flew out through the hole in the ceiling. Eric grabbed Natasha, Clint, and his dad, I looked to my dad and my mask slid up.

"Emma" He said

"Hi dad"

I felt tears of joy in my eyes and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank god you're ok" He said

"Are Victoria and Michael" Natasha asked then she paused for a moment "dead?"

"No they're alive and well along with Elizabeth and Peggy." I said "You guys need to go to the jet now, we got it."

"What?" My dad asked "No you can't"

"I can and I will" I quickly kissed his cheek "I love you dad"

"I love you too Emma"

My mask slid back down and Eric and I flew back inside,

"Vic planted a bomb inside this place is going to blow in five seconds." Peggy said

"Roger that"

Eric grabbed Victoria and Elizabeth while I grabbed Peggy and Michael. We all flew out through the small entrance. The ground shook and flames flew out of the tunnel,

"Is everyone ok" I said and they all nodded "ok good work everyone"

Then we heard laughter, we all looked at each other and went to the clearing. Loki appeared with men in suits like my dad's but were grey.

"You think you can stop me that easily" He said

"What do we do?" Michael asked

There was a moment of silence before Peggy decided to break it.

"Attack" She screamed

Elizabeth quickly changed into the she hulk and roared; I let out a battle cry and flew to Loki. But he quickly disappeared. I quickly started fighting the soldiers with everyone else by my side. Then there was a louder roar and Bruce jumped out from the trees behind them and started running to us. Elizabeth ran in front of us and tackled her dad.

While they were fighting, I knocked out as many soldiers as I could. I punched one guy off his feet and saw another on sneaking behind Eric. I opened my palm and a light shot out and hit him. Eric saw the man on the ground and turned to me; he smiled a little then nodded. Then his smile quickly disappeared.

"Behind you"

I turned around to see Loki standing right there; he wrapped an arm around my waist and I felt the pulling sensation and everything was blurry. When it stopped I was in the forest away from the battle. I was thrown to the ground and I was hit in the stomach and curled in pain.

"I imagined your armor being stronger" He said

I opened my palm and he flew backwards, when he got to his feet I jumped in the air and slammed my fist on his cheek. I kicked him in the stomach and punched him again, when he was on the ground I heard him laughing. I grabbed his arms and pinned him against the tree and my mask slid up.

"What's so funny?"

"You want to kill me but something is holding you back." He said "Tell me, did my nephew get to you?"

"He isn't involved" I said "you made this personal by taking my dad and my sister you bastard."

"Your sister was fun but you're more interesting" He said smiling "and have more skills."

I threw him to the ground and my mask came back down and rockets came up from my shoulders and aimed for his head.

"Go ahead kill me" He said smiling "KILL ME!"

My rockets came back to my shoulders,

"No I won't become a murderer like you"

I turned around to fly off but I felt a sudden heat on my back and I flew off my feet. I slammed into a tree and fell on my side. I looked up to see Loki with a spear in his hands and the blade in front of me. Then Eric landed in front of us,

"Loki stop this madness" He said "let her go"

"Is this love Eric?"

He didn't say anything and he looked down away from him. I could hear Loki laughing,

"Oh that makes everything more interesting."

I opened my palm and he flew off his feet into darkness. Eric helped me up,

"Are you still able to fight?" He asked

"Yeah let's head back"


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N Hello everyone I'm sorry I had reconstruction on my kitchen and I had no computer for months. I finished the story I hope you enjoy. Send me a message if you want something in the sequel. Please read my other (yet to be finished) story **_**Finding A Way Home**_**. **

**Emma's P.O.V**

We flew back and we continued fighting and one by one Loki's soldiers started falling. Then I saw him again in front of Elizabeth, well she hulk. She growled before picking him up and slamming him on the ground before throwing him into the air. Peggy slammed her shield and fired her gun, while Victoria shot her arrows with perfect precision. Michael was like a boxer and he had the same kind of gloves Natasha had that sent an electric shock to the victim. I noticed Bruce slowly changed back to normal while walking away into the forest. Eric was fighting like his dad, smashing everything in sight.

Soon the battle died down and she hulk, roared in victory. She quickly ran into the forest and returned with the barely conscious god over her shoulder. She slammed him onto the ground and we circled around him Victoria grabbed one of her arrows and pulled her bow back ready to fire. We all stared at him with all the hatred in our bodies. Behind us I felt the wind going fast and faster and I turned around to see a jet. Fury walked out and over to me,

"Good job everyone, we'll take Loki to his cell the base." He said "You're parents are waiting for you at your jet."

Loki was put in cuffs and a muzzle, we all walked to the jet. I could feel his eyes looking at me and I turned around to see him staring right at me. I ignored him and turned back to walk with the others to the jet. Elizabeth calmed down and her suit was still on except for parts of the arms and legs where torn and her shoes were missing. When we made it to the jet everyone was their including Bruce,

"Dad" Elizabeth yelled before running to her dad and hugging him

"Father" Eric said smiling

"Victoria" Clint said "Michael" Natasha said both sounding relieved

Everyone ran to their parents and I took my suit off, when it changed into a suitcase I saw my dad. I ran over to him and hugged him burying my head under his chin with tears going down my face.

"I'm sorry dad" I said "if I didn't run away none of this would've happened."

"Don't ever blame yourself for any of this. You're a Stark and you're my daughter, you couldn't do anything wrong, and I love you."

"I love you too dad"

We all walked onto the jet and started flying back home. We landed in the helicarrier and there I saw Jane, Dr. Ross, and Beth. They all ran to their kids, and I noticed Jane giving Eric a kiss on the cheek and he blushed embarrassed. I smiled and he noticed and he smiled back, Thor looked at me and Eric and lightly tapped on Eric's arm.

"Emma"

I turned around to see mom and Isabelle; they both hugged me and dad.

"Can you make me a suit?" Isabelle asked

"Nice try"

We laughed and we all walked to the cafeteria, I sat down next to Eric and Elizabeth with my parents beside her and everyone else on the other side of the long table. The table was covered with plates and food. Everyone was telling stories and when I put my hand down next to my plate Eric put his hand on mine. I look down at our hands before looking up to him, I had a feeling I was blushing and pulled my hand away and fought back my smile. I could see Eric smiling too then I saw my dad looking down at us.

"What" I asked

"Is there something you want to tell us?" He asked

"No"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"Why are you blushing?" He asked

"I'm not"

"Yes you are" Elizabeth said

"Not helping" I whispered to her

"What's going on between you two?" My dad asked

"Nothing is going on"

"What was that thing at the jet?" Thor asked

"What thing?" My dad asked

"Nothing" I blurted out

"They where smiling and looking each other" Thor said

"No father" Eric said

"Interesting" Natasha said

"I'm going to hit the hay" I said quickly getting up and walking out of the cafeteria

"We're talking about this later young lady" My dad yelled as I left

I walked down the corridors to my cabin, I heard footsteps and turned around to see Eric.

"Hey I'm sorry for my dad he's protective sometimes"

"It's alright, so what's going to happen now?" He asked

"I think we'll go back to our lives until something happens."

"Well I don't want to go back to my old life"

"Why?" I asked

"Because you're not in it"

I froze for a second staring in his blue eyes, and then I smiled a little and covered my red cheeks.

"You know it's cute when you try to hide your blushing cheeks." He said

"Thanks"

We stepped closer to each other and kissed; when we pulled apart he stepped back.

"Goodnight Emma"

"Goodnight Eric"

And I went to sleep with a huge smile on my face and thought of Eric and for the first time in these crazy days. But even though those where the most terrifying, longest, hardest, and worst days of my life I was able to meet him for the first time, and it feels like now everyone now respects me just as much as Isabelle, and I wouldn't change it.

**The End**


	15. Chapter 15

**The day after, **

The next morning I woke up early, I took a shower and put on a white tank top, black skinny jeans, and black boots my mom got me from my closet. I brushed my hair and there was a knock on my door.

"Come in"

The door opened and Peggy walked in a serious look on her face.

"What" I asked

"It's time"

I knew what she meant, it was time for Loki to be sent back. I walked out and met with the rest of the team. Everyone was wearing regular clothes except for Eric who was in his armor. They started talking and I grabbed Eric and walked with him to the hallway.

"Eric are you leaving?" I asked

"Yes"

When he said that I felt a sharp pain in my heart,

"I'll speak with my father so I'll return as soon as I can." He said "For you,"

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know"

"Promise me" I said "can you promise me that you'll be back?"

"I promise and I promise to love you and only you" He put a hand on my cheek and I smiled

"And I promise to be there when you come back"

"Take this, as a reminder"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain necklace with a large red ruby on it. My jaw dropped and he put it in my hand. We kissed and he wrapped an arm around me I put the necklace on and we walked back in and I turned to Victoria.

"Let's go" She said

We all walked out to the deck and formed into half of a circle. Eric walked inside and Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bruce and my dad walked to us. We stood in a circle and waited, my dad stood next to me. Then Thor and Eric walked out with Loki walking between them, he was wearing handcuffs and what looked like a muzzle. While the three gods where walking to us Loki stared right at me. I stared back showing no fear. But I felt like he was smirking at me under it, they stood in the center of the circle. I turned to Eric and he smiled a little. A light shot down and I smiled back, the light got brighter before the three disappeared. I sighed and looked down; a pain started growing in my chest.

"Hey you ok" My dad asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied and walked inside


End file.
